coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8662 (15th June 2015)
Plot A hysterical Jenny stands at the edge of the balcony clutching Jack. Kevin and Rita plead with her not to hurt him, being careful not to rush her. Talisa tells Julie she'll be out of her way when she gets back on her feet. Jenny relives Tom's death and is overwhelmed by guilt. Kevin begs her not to put him through the same thing. He moves forward and Jenny lets him take Jack. As the police arrive, Jenny leans over the railing and considers going over it. The Platts don't expect much from Kylie but David has faith in her. Kylie tells Maria she hates herself. Kevin is nice to Jenny to talk her away from the balcony but she knows it's an act and breaks down. The police arrest her. Alya meets the client, James Webley. Kylie goes to see Dr Gaddas and asks for a drugs test to show she's clean. Dr Gaddas tells her it wouldn't prove she can stay clean and advises her to get proper support. Brian returns and tells Julie they've won a round-the-world trip with a limerick they came up with. Julie says she won't go with him as she's with Dev now. Alya takes Webley's risqué remarks the wrong way and ends the meeting. Jason sees him off. As she's taken into a police car, Jenny begs Kevin for forgiveness. He doesn't want anything to do with her. Ken offers Brian a room at No.1 as he's staying at a lousy B&B. Kylie shows the Platts some pamphlets to show she's serious about getting help. Kevin apologises to Sophie for not listening to her. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie Guest cast *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power *James Webley - Nathan Dean Williams *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Hull Police Officers - Kimball Armes, Laura Aramayo Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Flat in Hull and street outside Notes *Last appearance of Jenny Bradley until 27th January 2016. *The Hull scenes were shot on location in Booth Street, Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Jenny clutches Jack on the edge of a balcony, Kevin does his best to talk her down; Julie is shocked to see Brian; and Kylie tries to prove she is serious about staying clean. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,642,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Kylie Platt (to Maria Connor): "Who died and made you Denise Robertson?" Category:2015 episodes